A First Date
by TechnoGryffin
Summary: Don and Sloan's first date post coupling.


Written with the incomparable e-anomaly . tumblr . com!

* * *

><p>[Text] What are you doing at 12 am tonight?<p>

[Text] Hmm. I was thinking sweatpants and a glass of wine.

[Text] You?

[Text] I'm taking you out on our first official date

[Text] Can you be at my place at midnight?

[Text] Keefer, what are you planning? :)

[Text] I can be, yes.

[Text] You'll see when you get here.

[Text] Dress in jeans, a sweater and the under garments of your choice.

[Text] Alright. I'll see you then. xx

Don opened his door just after midnight when she knocked. He was dressed in a Columbia sweatshirt and jeans. "Hello." He smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

She was dressed in her boxy Duke sweatshirt and dark jeans, hair up in a messy ponytail. Sloan smiled against his mouth. "Hello." She loved the feeling of his lips on hers. "I love that you planned something."

"I am planning something pretty awesome." Don had to admit this might be the most romantic thing he's ever done for a woman. "Ready to go up to the roof?"

Sloan repeated his last word, eyebrows up. "Roof? Really?" She shook her head, giving a shrug and lacing their fingers. "Alright, Keefer. Wow me."

Don lit nearly 100 little flameless candles. He wanted to make sure the space looked perfect. He had a blanket, a basket with wine and take out from Sloan's favorite place. Pillows for them to lean against the railing comfortable. "At 12:45 there is going to be a meteor shower."

The moment she set foot onto the flat surface, Sloan stopped. Both hands moved over her mouth and nose, breathing in deeply. "Don- This..." She turned to him and was unable to get words out though she tried. "I can't-" Sloan shook her head and flung herself around his neck, squeezing him tight.

Don smiled as he hugged her. "You've eaten at some of the nicest places in the city. But you told me you didn't need that. Thought was more important. I thought this would be a test of that."

Sloan whispered to him. "Yeah. I can't believe you did all of this." Head tucked against his shoulder, she gestured to the Styrofoam boxes filled with hand cut fries and the biggest pastrami on rye in town, loaded with sauerkraut. "And the wine? Ohh what am I going to do with you?" She pressed a messy kiss to his cheek and laughed, giddy before she stepped to the railing and looked over the edge at the city.

"I want you to feel cared for. Not just incredibly sexually satisfied." Don teased as he moved to take a seat. He loved coming up here and since his apartment was just the floor below he got the roof in his lease all to himself. "I caught your show today. I made sure to keep all my trading until after you went off the air."

On her knees on the blanket, wine bottle between her knees, Sloan pressed down with both thumbs and sent the cork flying over the railing. "Ha! I'm certainly feeling both." She reached over and caressed his cheek, giving him a soft pat. "Good boy, Keefer. What did you think of the show?"

"I think they should never use that shade of lipstick on you again. Too dark. Looked like you had a goth faze." Don smirked a little bit, holding out the glasses for her to fill. "But you sounded great and I liked you told people, "where the fucking money comes from"."

Her eyes narrowed as she poured the wine. "You've been sneaking looks at my Freshman year of high school, haven't you? Goth was the thing. I looked good, thank you very much." Sloan laughed. "You'll have to confiscate it then. Hide it from makeup. And that's what I do." She winked. "To both."

Don took his glass of wine and a small bit of his half of the sandwich. "Though I do have to admit that when you wear a low cut top I zone out. I've had my hands all over your breasts. Whoever makes your bras is a fucking talented man."

Setting her glass down, she picked up the hem of her sweatshirt and flashed him briefly. A simple white lace bra held her breasts at bay. "Well, I wear them all the time. Even under this." She dropped the top. "Now you can think about them all the time." Sloan teased. He brought out her more playful side. "I've seen that glazed over look before. It's endearing how you go deaf for a moment or two too."

Don shook his head to try to get his sight and sound back. "You look at my cock when I'm laying in boxers at night. I don't know why, it's soft then and not ready to be played with. But I catch you look." He reached for a fry and dipped it in the secret sauce. "Though it is a fantastic thing to behold."

Sloan laughed after swallowing her bite of sandwich, the back of her hand over her mouth as she spoke. "Damn, I was trying to be so subtle! Well, *yeah*. Why wouldn't I?" She gestured to her crotch. "I don't know how you can walk about with that between your legs. Never mind function with a hard-on." Another bite. "It's a miracle you don't pass out."

Don laughed deeply, enjoying the patter they had with each other. "God I love you." He said. For a moment he froze before he took another drink of his wine. "And yeah. I said it. And no I didn't mean to. But I'm not taking it back." He said before cramming another fry into his mouth.

She could have choked were it not for the fact that she'd just barely swallowed her mouthful. Sloan cleared her throat and downed half the glass of wine, puckering her lips at the bitter finish. "You did say it. I did not see that coming." Another sip before she stole a fry from his plate and dunked it in the sauce. "I don't want you to take it back." She settled next to him and ducked beneath his arm to look at the stars above. "I'll wait to say it so you don't panic." But she did. Sloan knew that much.

"You can say it. No panic." Don shook his head as he wrapped his arm more firmly around her. "I want you and me to be in love Sloan. I like the idea of us being in love." He said in a soft voice. He wanted her, wanted to be wanted by her. There was no reason this had to be like he and Maggie. Because this wasn't. It was as far for that as possible.

One hand rest on his chest, fingers playing with the cracked ink of the logo. Sloan felt her heart clench for a moment. The feeling of being in love, falling deeper in love, was utterly fucking terrifying; knowing that as great as this love could be and was, it could also be as great in the opposite direction. One hand on his cheek, Sloan leaned up to kiss his mouth and whisper, eyes open, that she loved him.

Don closed his eyes, wrapping his arm around her a little bit tighter. "I love you. He whispered back, needing to say it again. Maybe if he said it enough he wouldn't have to worry about the twist in his right eye each time he did. "You know, first date and you already love me. Talk about clingy girlfriends."

"Just wait until I start doodling our initials on my interview notes." Sloan lay her head on his chest and listened to his heart hammering away, belying his calm exterior. "I promise I won't start buying plants for you and calling them our babies. That's horrifying and far too much. That's for the third date, at least."

Don laughed softly as he rubbed her arm. "You and I could go all the way kid." He said, his cheek against the top of her head. "I want us to. For the first time in my life I want someone to share my life with. I want someone to be there when I have the best day of my life and the worst day of my life."

Even the time before they'd become a couple, she felt a comfort with him that she'd never felt with anyone else. In this moment, her desires were exploded and brought into focus; to be happy, with him. Happy with him. Sloan faltered in her joking mood. "I wouldn't mind that."


End file.
